Rule Number 12
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, just read it! :  TIVA, rated K .


**A/N: I guess this is my baddest fic ever, but I still wanted to share it with you guys! So, go ahead, read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS :). Or Mark, Michael, Cote, Pauley, Sean, David or Brian :). That would be nice, if I owned them! I would never be bored! I would just have to go to one of them, and they would- Finish it yourself, but I don't own them, or NCIS, so I'm always bored, and so I bore you with my fics :).**

* * *

><p>POV: Ziva<p>

"Dead marine, grab your gear."  
>I look up from my computer. I look at Tony. He looks at me. With those beautiful eyes... I pinch myself. I shouldn't be thinking this, he is my co-worker. Rule number twelve: <em>Never date a co-worker.<em> I love Gibbs, but his rules are simply stupid. I grab my bag and follow the rest into the elevator.

When we arrive at the crime-scene, Gibbs starts to give orders.  
>"Ziva, you take pictures. DiNozzo, you wait for Duck and McGee, interviews." Everybody walks away, but I follow Tony.<br>"Tony, when we are back at the office, I want to talk to you for a minute." I see a confused look on Tony's face. I smile at the thought. I'm sure he doesn't know what I want to discuss. He nods.

POV: Tony

"Tony, when we are back at the office, I want to talk to you for a minute." I'm shocked. What? What does she want to talk about? I let it be; I'm sure it's nothing. I nod, and she smiles. I feel butterflies in my stomach. Man, she's too beautiful...

Back at the office. I walk to my desk. I feel nervous. Nervous because I don't know what Ziva wants to talk about. She walks towards me. There we go...

POV: Ziva

I walk out of the elevator. I see Tony walking to his desk. I see he's nervous. I again smile at myself. He's too cute when he's nervous.  
>"Gibbs? Do we have any work to do for now?"<br>I see Gibbs becoming confused.  
>"No, not for today. Why?"<br>"O, nothing, just curious!", and I smile as I walk away, downstairs. As I walk down the hall, I feel happy. Or at least, I think so. I hope Tony will follow me, that he understood my hint and that he knows where I am. I lean against the wall in the women's bathroom. After a few minutes, I hear someone enter. I look up. It's him.

POV: Gibbs

"Gibbs? Do we have any work to do for now?"  
>I frown. Ziva never acts like this. She is always working really serious, so I wonder what it is.<br>"No, not for today. Why?"  
>"O, nothing. Just curious!", she says as she walks away, to the elevator. I'm sure she's not just curious. She is planning something, I just know it. And I think it has something to do with rule number twelve. My thought is confirmed when Tony also leaves the bullpen, and goes downstairs. Those two...<p>

POV: Tony

Ziva walks past me, looks at me and smiles, then leaves the bullpen and walks to the elevator. I look at Gibbs, and he looks after Ziva. He frowns.  
>After a few minutes, Ziva is still downstairs and I begin to worry. I walk to the elevator and go downstairs. When I enter the women's bathroom (which is not an unknown area for me), Ziva is leaning against the wall. She smiles at me.<br>"What do you want to talk about, Zee-vaa?"  
>"I want to discuss... Ehm..." I see she's pretty uncomfortable. She's never been really good at expressing her feelings. And I've, and not only me but the entire unit, never known what she was thinking. But I have a feeling I <em>do<em> know it right now. It's what always has been obvious, but what we both wanted to avoid. I decide to help her. I walk towards her and grab her hands.  
>"You don't have to say anything, Ziva. I know exactly what you feel." She smiles and I lean towards her, my lips connecting with hers. I feel she is shocked, but soon, she deepens the kiss.<p>

POV: Ziva

I smile at him.

"What do you want to talk about, Zee-vah?"  
>I'm startled. When I decided I wanted to talk with him, I didn't really realized I had to say something. I couldn't come up with any words.<br>"I want to discuss... Ehm..." I feel awful. Why am I so bad in expressing my feelings? I know I always had feelings towards Tony, and every day I thought of words to say to him whenever the opportunity would present itself. And now, I was in loss of words. I see him walking towards him, and he grabs my hands. I feel butterflies in my stomach rising as he says: "You don't have to say anything, Ziva. I know exactly what you feel." I smile and he leans towards me, kissing me. I don't know how to feel about this. I'm happy, but shocked at the same time. I realize that doesn't matter at this moment. The only thing that matters is him. So I return the kiss, feeling him smiling beneath my lips.

POV: Gibbs

I feel quite unsure about this situation. Ziva and Tony have been gone for almost ten minutes, and I'm sure that they are together. I look over at McGee. He looks at me with an understanding face. We both think the same thing, I guess. Rule number twelve was broken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!**


End file.
